


Test Drive

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Ben Solo/Bazine Netal, Past Child Abuse, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Regarding Bazine’s Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe deal with getting dumped.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

”You look like hell,” was Ben’s first response when Poe first showed up on his doorstep, minutes after he’d said that Poe could crash at his place post-The Break-Up With Zorii 2021. And Poe really, honestly did — dark circles under his eyes, messy hair, everything. Still beautiful, Ben thought. More than anything, Poe was beautiful. He didn’t need that, though; he just needed some comfort, not anything like ogling. 

”Thanks for that,” Poe said sarcastically. 

Ben sighed. “Poe, I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just...is there anything I can do for you?”

”Yeah." Poe smiled a bit feebly. “I guess you can. You always know how to make me feel better, don’t you, Ben?”

Ben smiled back. Then, “You wanna talk about it?”

”First, I need a drink. Or something.”

There was some beer in the fridge. Poe poured himself a cup. “Yeah...Zorii and I broke up. It wasn’t like she cheated on me or hurt me but it just...wasn’t working. I’m not mad at her or anything, but I just wish I’d — I wish I didn’t just make her unhappy.”

”Don’t say that,” Ben said. “You don’t make anyone unhappy; some stuff just doesn’t work out. Hell, Bazine dumped me for the same reason; it wasn’t working. Didn’t help she had some of her own issues to work out.”

”Ouch,” Poe said. 

”Yeah.” Ben didn’t blame her, really. Bazine Netal was...complicated. She’d been abused in several of her foster homes before being picked up by someone who wasn’t a total piece of shit, and it had shown at times when she and Ben argued. She hadn’t abused him. There was more than one kind of way a relationship could go sour. ”I just hope that she’s happy. Happier, at least.”

”She will,” Poe said. Then, “Ben...there was something else, about Zorii and me. I think she sensed we weren’t really compatible.”

”You mean...?”

”She said she was gay, basically. Not her fault. It just makes me wonder why I was so oblivious. So — and I think I might be on the bi side, at least...”

”Bi. I see." It made sense. It had made Ben wonder as well. There had been times where he had felt so comfortable with Poe, and happy, and then he’d felt guilty, terribly so, because what if it was good as emotional cheating?

Was it technically cheating if you’d broken up?

”Poe,” Ben said, “The truth is, when I’m around you...Bazine helped me, she was strong and courageous. But even then, I felt, as the relationship progressed, that we were like...puzzle pieces that didn’t fit. And a lot of our behaviors we were just repeating because it was what we knew. Including our arguments.”

(Raised voices downstairs, anger)

”I was wondering...maybe we could give this a test drive? I mean, if it’s a bad time...”

Poe smiled. “I’ll sleep on it.” A beat. “Let’s watch Space Battles: The Rise of Starkiller and make fun of it.”

”Yeah.” It was the start of something, Ben would say that. “Let’s.”


End file.
